1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, a program for executing the method, a medium, and the like that can be adopted in a system that includes a printer having a power saving function and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, printers having a power saving function have been increasingly proposed.
In a power saving mode called a quiescent operating state including a hibernation state in a power saving function, the content of a volatile memory unit is copied to a non-volatile memory unit, and then the memory units and an arithmetic unit are stopped. Moreover, in a quiescent operating state, a return from the power saving mode can be triggered by external access via network connection. In this case, electrical power other than that necessary to wait for external access is not supplied to the devices, and thus necessary electrical power can be minimized.
A proposal has been made, in which users can select whether to perform two-way communication so as to reduce the number of accesses to devices; and even in a case where two-way communication is not performed, during a print operation, two-way communication is performed, and when an error has occurred, two-way communication is performed until the error is fixed.
Moreover, another proposal has been made, in which an interval set for canceling (deleting) event notification registration in a printer in a power saving (sleep) mode is controlled so as to be longer than that in a normal mode.
It has been difficult to distinguish devices having a power saving function from devices not having a power saving function.
Moreover, a printer in a quiescent operating state returns from the quiescent operating state upon external access via networks for obtaining the status. Thus, when external access for, e.g., obtaining the status has occurred, the quiescent operating state cannot be kept.
Moreover, in some systems, settings need to be changed manually after installation.